Claudia-Laurie Corbeil
thumb|180px|Claudia-Laurie Corbeil Claudia-Laurie Corbeil est une actrice québécoise, née le 16 mars 1983, pratiquant essentiellement le doublage. Elle est notamment la voix québécoise de Dakota Fanning, Emma Roberts, Kate Mara et Mila Kunis mais aussi du personnage Caillou dans la série du même nom. Biographie Voxographie Cinéma Films * Dakota Fanning dans : ** I Am Sam (2001) : Lucy Diamond Dawson ** Uptown Girls (2003) : Ray ** Fragments (2008) : Anne Hagen ** Push (2009) : Cassie Holmes ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (2010) : Jane ** Now is Good (2013) : Tessa Scott * Emma Roberts dans : ** Palace pour chiens (2009) : Andi ** Valentine’s Day (2010) : Grace ** It's Kind of a Funny Story (2010) : Noelle ** Scream 4 (2011) : Jill Roberts ** We're the Millers (2013) : Casey ** Empire State (2013) : Nancy * Kate Mara dans : ** Brokeback Mountain (2005) : Alma Jr. (à l'âge de 19 ans) ** We Are Marshall (2006) : Annie Cantrell ** Tellement menteur (2007) : Annie Dray ** Stone of Destiny (2008) : Kay Matheson ** Ironclad (2011) : Lady Isabel ** Ten Years (2012) : Elise * Mila Kunis dans : ** Moving McAllister (2007) : Michelle McAllister ** Boot Camp (2008) : Sophie ** Extract (2009) : Cindy ** Date Night (2010) : Whippit * Ginnifer Goodwin dans : ** In the Land of Women (2007) : Janey ** He's Just Not That Into You (2009) : Gigi ** Ramona et Beezus (2010) : Tante Béa * Alexa Vega dans : ** Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) : Carmen Cortez ** Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) : Carmen Cortez ** Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World (2011) : Carmen Cortez * Michelle Trachtenberg dans : ** Inspecteur Gadget (1999) : Penny ** 17 Again (2009) : Maggie * Mia Wasikowska dans : ** Rogue (2007) : Sherry ** Lawless (2012) : Bertha Minnix * 1998 : Mighty Joe Young : Jill Young (jeune) (Mika Boorem) * 1998 : Casper et Wendy : Wendy (Hilary Duff) * 1998 : Earth : Lenny Sethna (Maia Sethna) * 1998 : Madeline : Madeline (Hatty Jones) * 1998 : The Parent Trap : Aline Parker / Annie James (Lindsay Lohan) * 1998 : Stepmom : Anna Harrison (Jena Malone) * 1998 : Billboard Dad : Emily Tyler (Ashley Olsen) * 1998 : Samantha et M. Spitz : Samantha Kershaw (Genevieve Tessier) * 1998 : Practical Magic : Kylie Owens (Evan Rachel Wood) * 2000 : Il Cielo Cade : Penny (Veronica Niccolai) * 2001 : Joe Somebody : Natalie Scheffer (Hayden Panettiere) * 2001 : Miaou ! : Bibi (Sarah Bannier) * 2003 : Blizzard : Erin Scott-Pierce (Brittany Bristow) * 2004 : Jersey Girl : Gertie Trinke (Raquel Castro) * 2004 : Kill Bill, Volume 2 : B.B. (Perla Haney-Jardine) * 2004 : 13 Going on 30 : Tom-Tom (jeune (Alexandra Kyle) * 2004 : Love on the Side : Eve Stuckley (Marla Sokoloff) * 2005 : Quatre filles et un jean : Bailey (Jenna Boyd) * 2005 : Boogeyman : Franny (Skye McCole Bartusiak) * 2005 : Cry Wolf : Mercedes (Sandra McCoy) * 2005 : Rebound : Amy (Alia Shawkat) * 2006 : Blind Dating : Leeza Raja (Anjali Jay) * 2006 : How to Eat Fried Worms : Benjy (Ryan Malgarini) * 2006 : See No Evil : Melissa (Penny McNamee) * 2006 : Stick It : Tricia Skilken (Tarah Paige) * 2006 : The Grudge 2 : Vanessa (Teresa Palmer) * 2006 : Unaccompanied Minors : Donna Malone (Quinn Shephard) * 2007 : Hairspray : Tracy Turnblad (Nikki Blonsky) * 2007 : Sydney White : Alicia (Ashley Eckstein) * 2007 : Hostel: Part II : Axelle (Vera Jordanova) * 2007 : The Brave One : Shauna Nelson (Julia Garro) * 2007 : Rise : Kaitlin (Cameron Goodman) * 2007 : Bring It On: In It To Win It : Sarah (Kierstin Koppel) * 2007 : Trick 'r Treat : Macy (Britt McKillip) * 2007 : Underdog : Molly (Taylor Momsen) * 2007 : I Know Who Killed Me : Vicky Redfeather (Colleen Porch) * 2007 : La Proie : Jessica Newman (Carly Schroeder) * 2008 : 45 R.P.M. : Peg Lang (Nikki Elek) * 2008 : Mon ami Finn : Chloe (Aislinn Paul) * 2009 : Ondine : Annie (Alison Barry) * 2009 : Couples Retreat : Trudy (Kali Hawk) * 2009 : Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever : Frederica (Amanda Jelks) * 2009 : American Pie Presents: The Book of Love : Imogen (Louisa Lytton) * 2009 : Fame : Jenny Garrison (Kay Panabaker) * 2009 : Serious Moonlight : Trashy (Kimberlee Peterson) * 2010 : Extraordinary Measures : Megan Crowley (Meredith Droeger) * 2010 : Get Him to the Greek : Destiny (Carla Gallo) * 2010 : Step Up 3D : Jenny Kido (Mari Koda) * 2010 : My Soul to Take : Brittany (Paulina Olszynski) * 2010 : Scott Pilgrim vs. the World : Julie Powers (Aubrey Plaza) * 2010 : Greenberg : Muriel (Juno Temple) * 2010 : Mords-moi sans hésitation : Jennifer (Anneliese Van der Pol) * 2011 : Big Momma's: Like Father, Like Son : Mia (Michelle Ang) * 2011 : Prom : Tess Torres (Raini Rodriguez) * 2011 : Bridesmaids : Brynn (Rebel Wilson) * 2012 : The Campaign : Mitzi Huggins (Sarah Baker) * 2012 : For a Good Time, Call… : Krissy (Sugar Lyn Beard) * 2012 : So Undercover : Taylor (Alexis Knapp) * 2014 : Need for Speed : Anita Coleman (Dakota Johnson) * 2014 : Lucy : Caroline (Analeigh Tipton) Films d'animation * 1998 : Roi lion 2 : L'Honneur de la tribu|Le Roi lion 2 : La Fierté de Simba] : Vitani (jeune) * 1998 : A Bug's Life : La princesse Dot * 2006 : Happy Feet : Gloria (jeune) * 2007 : Drôle d'abeille : Trudy * 2009 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Ahsoka Tano * 2012 : Frankenweenie : La fille étrange Télévision Téléfilms * 1997 : Les Grands Inventeurs: Marie Curie : Eliane Boudreau (Colleen Rennison) * 2007 : Les Deux Visages de Christie : Christie Colton (Danielle Kind) * 2008 : The Perfect Assistant : Nora (Deborah Pollitt) * 2009 : Énigme criminelle : Amy Tillman (Éléonore Lamothe) Séries télévisées * 2001 : Edgemont : Paige Leckie (Britt Irvin) (saison 4) * 2004 : Fries with That? : Robyn (Stéfanie Buxton) (2004) * 2004 : presserebelle.com : Crystal Sinclair (Rachel Colwell) (2005-2008) * 2005 : La Vie selon Annie : Chelsea (Mandy Butcher) (2005) * 2006 : Hôtel Babylon : Anna Thornton-Wilton (Emma Pierson) (2006-2009) * 2007 : Les Tudors : Lady Mary Tudor (Sarah Bolger) (2008-2010) * 2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Ahsoka Tano (Ashley Eckstein) * 2009 : Indie à tout prix : Indie (Melinda Shankar) (2009-2011) * 2009 : Objection! : Kaleigh Stewart (Sally Taylor-Isherwood) (2009-2010) * 2010 : Les Piliers de la terre : Martha (jeune) (Skye Bennett) Séries d'animation * 1996 : Caillou * 2005 : Eyeshield 21 : ''Mamori Anazaki * 2008 : ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Ahsoka Tano Liens externes * Claudia-Laurie Corbeil sur IMDb * Voxographie de Claudia-Laurie Corbeil sur Doublage.qc.ca Corbeil Claudia-Laurie Catégorie:Naissance en 1983 Catégorie:Incomplet